TARS Timeline
This is a timeline of all of the stupid shit Poyo Ride did during the run of The Air Ride Series. 2014 * January 3 - Poyo Ride visits his cousin, GreenKirby121098. The Facebook account for Dyna Blade is created. *January 4 - Shadow Star and All Patch receive Facebook accounts. *Sometime between January 4 and April - The incident where a CPU controlled Blue Kirby grabs a piece in a game of Kirby Air Ride. One of the big bumps that starts TARS. Feburary 23 is usually claimed to be the date. * June 11 - The Air Ride Group Wiki is founded by Poyo Ride. This is really when the TARS series starts. *June 12 - After a lackluster 2 pages the day before, the TARS wiki gets a significant increase in pages. *July - Poyo Ride dons the Poyo Ride name. *September 22 - The Kirby Boom is announced and Silver Kirby is revealed. *September 23 - Blue Kirby "accidentally" leaks Invisible Kirby as a character in the Kirby Boom, and Dyna Blade takes advantage of this and tells everyone about the character. The "leak" was intentional to add some spice to the Kirby Boom. *October 11 - Kirby Boom is "cancelled". *October 19 - The first news about SMSB goes live. *October 31 - Poyo Ride announces that he will be hosting a Ding Dong Ditch livestream every Halloween. No I'm not shitting you on this one. It was on the wiki. Unfortunately, there were never any Ding Dong Ditch livestreams streamed :'( *November 28 - At another visit to his cousins, the Green Kirby Air Ride series is created. The Kirby Boom also gets uncancelled, but only two kirbies are revealed before it goes on hiadeus. *December 15 - White Kirby's Facebook account is terminated. This starts a failed Move to Twitter. 2015 * January 18 - Comic 1: Dyna Blade and the Beach is created and released to the public. This starts the comics that run for the rest of the series lifespan. *January 24 - Comic 1 is uploaded onto Deviantart. Deviantart becomes the main website where comics get posted, alongside the TARS wiki. *January 29 - The Granny Torrelli series receives its first comic, 14 comics into TARS's run. Irionically, 14 is the amount of comics Granny Torrelli ended on. *March 10 - Four Swords Journeys is started. *April 18 - White Kirby is given a page on Fantendo. A shitstorm follows in hot pursuit. *April 28 - A spinoff to TARS, A Day in the Life of the Shadow Star, is announced. *May 15 - TARS hits 50 comics. *June 18 - The Pokemon Series is announced. This is also when Poyo Ride announces that he's slowly taking out his other series from The Air Ride Group Wiki, so the other series he has made will have information on their own wikis. *August 23 - A new page goes up on the TARS wiki, for a new character, Mrs. AMP. Unlike most character pages that are randomly made, Mrs. AMP went on to become a very major character in the comic. * August 28 - GreenKirby121098 steps down as the creator of Green Kirby Air Ride. Poyo Ride takes over the series. The series quality goes down the shitter... and Comic 78: GKAR, Now Owned by Poyo is made. *September 2 - Despite being announced in June, the Granny Torrelli wiki opens its doors. *September 20 - TARS X is announced as a spin off to The Air Ride Series. *October 9 - Another page for a soon to be main character, Miss Robot, is created. Miss Robot makes her first appearance late into the month. According to Poyo Ride, he does not remember when he actually came up with the idea for the character, and October 9th is credited as the character's birthday. *October 21 - Poyo Ride's comic notebook is taken away. *October 30 - TARS hits its 100th comic. *October 31 - TARS X receives its first comic. *December 17 - Poyo Ride takes a break for a week until December 26, 2015. He makes minor edits to the wiki but doesn't release any comics. The Miss Robot Models fiasco starts with Miss Robot 2.0. being introduced in Comic 117. *December 27 - The Pokemon Series is uncancelled, and is completely revamped to be based on Super Mystery Dungeon. It is the only series to be uncancelled during TARS's lifespan. *December 30 - GreenKirby121098 returns to the GKAR wiki. *December 31 - Comics end in 2015 with the release of Comic 121: 2015 Finale, Early New Years. 2016 *January 1 - Kidsy128 is banned from the Green Kirby Air Ride Wiki. *January 5 - Technology Skool is the first story to have a part of its comic adaptation released onto Deviantart. *January 12 - Poyo Ride announces the sixth comic series, Boo Party 8. *January 16 - Comic 122 is released, marking the first 2016 comic. *April 14 - Mettaton is introduced into the series. His wiki page is created as well as a page for his debut comic, Comic 141: Mettaton's Quiz Show. The latter is not released until April 16. *April 18 - Comic 142: Fishing Dilema is released. This is the final comic made on the old computer, excluding 175 and 176. *April 22 - Poyo Ride announces he is going to start a Splatoon themed series, and hints that FSJ will be merged with TARS. He also reports that he has discovered MS Paint on his laptop, but due to confusion with Windows 10's version, he says the Comics will still likely be made on the old computer. *April 25 - Poyo Ride takes back his statement from the previous news update, and says Windows 10 MS Paint might be used for future comics, which it does. *April 27-28 - Comic 143: Dense Fog is released. This is the first comic made on Poyo Ride's laptop. *June 5 - TARS hits 150 comics. Ride School is officially destroyed in Comic 150 and taken out of the series. *August 15 - The TARS Chat discord is created by notorious fan Kidsy128. Poyo Ride joins the server early on, but due to confusion about the app, he does not speak on the server. *September 17 - The SMSB roster undergoes its third revision. *September 21 - Poyo Ride announces that he's going to slow down and possibly call it quits on the Granny Torrelli series, and provides a status update on the seven series he has going on at that point, claiming the very short lived Splatoon series is cancelled and that FSJ still might be merging with TARS. (It never does, and the series is officially cancelled on November 24, 2017 alongside every series running at that time by Poyo Ride.) All other active series were listed as being active. (TARS X got a maybe.) *October 6 - Poyo Ride starts becoming active on the TARS Chat discord. *October 31 - After months of Poyo Ride complaining about the character, Poyo Ride finally axes Purple Kirby out of The Air Ride Series. He is replaced with a New Purple Kirby *November 13: Green Kirby is cut from the series, and replaced with a New Green Kirby Poyo Ride confirms that Green Kirby won't be completely cut, unlike Purple Kirby. *November 15 - Comic 200: Mettaton: The Final Battle! is released. This marks 200 comics and also the final comic's release. *November 24 - This is the day accepted as the day Poyo Ride quit making comics for The Air Ride Series and stopped expanding the series as a whole. Air Ride Adventures is officially started as the successor to The Air Ride Series on short notice. 2017 *January 3 - TARS A-Z is released, listing some of Poyo Ride's gripes with TARS. *January 24 - Poyo Ride abandons his old Deviantart account. The main reasons cited are the abandonment of the Poyo Ride name and the 190 TARS comics that weren't taken down going against Poyo Ride's desire to have a blank slate for Deviantart. * January 22 - The TARS Chat (At this point renamed to ARA Chat) is attacked by a well known admin. This is a major blow to the server and is a key contributor to its downfall. *April 22 - Poyo Ride releases the final Air Ride Adventures story and steps down as creator. Kidsy128 assumes the role as the owner of the series. *May 4 - The new Poyo Ride wiki is created to teach the new generation about these crappy comics. That's the wiki you're reading right now, by the way. Category:History Category:Lists